Over the years, digital content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. Furthermore, many mobile devices allow consumers to capture digital images. With the widespread use of digital cameras, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs. While many image management tools are readily available, the overall image editing process can still be tedious and time-consuming when processing a large volume of images.